


Sappy

by teddylupin_snape



Series: my heartbeat sounds like you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And about as fluff as it gets, F/M, Hinny, Post-War, proposal, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupin_snape/pseuds/teddylupin_snape
Summary: The war is over. Life keeps moving, and the last thing Harry wants is for his life to move on without Ginny by his side.





	Sappy

              “I don’t want to picture my life without you.”

              “That’s sappy—”

              “No, I mean it.” Harry took a deep breath. He hesitated, just long enough for Ginny to look up and meet his eyes, a shadow of concern flashing across her face. It was just barely masked by that overwhelming glow of love that lit up her eyes when she looked at him. “Look,” he started again. Harry took her hands in his, maintaining eye contact. He nearly lost himself in her eyes. “My life was… _shit_ , before I met you. Before I went to Hogwarts, before I was friends with Ron. Before I—had a place. And then we got closer, you and I. There were so many days where you were the only thing keeping me going, Gin.

              “I love you,” he added, giving her a smile. His thoughts were simultaneously far too distracting and completely nonexistent. Everything that he’d done to get to this point – growing up with the Dursleys, facing Voldemort time and time again, ending the war only to keep fighting it as an Auror for three years – all of it had led him here. And when he watched Ginny, when he saw the way her eyes lit up and her mouth formed a small ‘oh’ of realization as he knelt before her, it all felt worth it. There was nothing else he needed, nothing else he hoped to accomplish. Nothing aside from this.

              “Harry,” Ginny breathed, her hands still held in his own. He didn’t want to let her go, but he did. One of his hands reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small ring box. Ginny fell speechless at the sight of it. He couldn’t remember the last time that she had nothing to say to him.

              “Ginny. I love you,” he paused for a brief moment. He’d gone through this whole monologue in his head countless times. He rather thought that the dramatic pause here did what he wanted it to. She was holding onto his every word, her eyes shining with admiration and disbelief and _joy_. “I love you with my whole being, all that I ever was, all that I’ll ever be. And I don’t want to picture my life without you, Ginny, I can’t. You’re all that matters to me. Marry me?”

              He opened the ring box with slightly shaking fingers, revealing the gleaming ring within. She held a hand up in front of her mouth, a gasp escaping. “You’re ridiculous.”

              “Fine, I’ll try again,” he laughed softly, shaking his head. “Wanna get married?”

              “Of course I do, you idiot.” Ginny pulled him in close, kissing him as she laced her fingers through his hair, holding him tight to her. He melted into her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling wide. Ginny smiled, too, and leaned back. “Your first proposal was beautiful, too. A solid nine out of ten, I’d say.”

              Harry just grinned, hugging Ginny and resting his head in the crook of her neck. He pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear, combing his fingers through her hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

              “I love you too. And I never want to be without you, either.”


End file.
